Zoids: Prelude to Destiny
by Shadow777
Summary: During Chaotic Century, Van was not the only one fighting the Guylos Empire with an Organoid. There was Jake and Simon. Chapter 3 is up.
1. CH 1: Simon

ZOIDS: PRELUDE TO DESTINY  
"Simon"  
  
The polar region was cold and chilly. At least, to those who weren't properly dressed to be warm. It was around nightfall when chaos arose. From a distance ran a blue figure. Blast and explosions followed it as it ran. As it came closer, it became clear of what it was. A giant blue mech of an animal that looked to be a cross between a Lion and Tiger. This Mech was known as a Shield Liger. These mechs are known as Zoids. It dashed very clumsy. Obviously, the pilot wasn't too good at piloting it. Behind him, three black wolf-like Zoids known as Command Wolves were following close behind. With huge guns on their backs, they began firing at the Shield Liger.  
"Geez!" said the Zoid Warrior of the Shield Liger. "Next time, why don't they put up a sign that says 'Stay out or we'll blast you!?'" The Command Wolves split up. The leader spoke to the other two.  
"There's a icy area up ahead with some ruins under it. When the Shield Liger runs on it, blast the ground! He'll fall in!" The Shield Liger kept running.  
"Crap, they're gaining! I wish I knew how to use this thing's weapons, let alone pilot it better!" The Shield Liger was approaching the thin ice near the polar ruins. He was walking right into a trap. "That's the last time I buy a Zoid off a junk dealer!" The Shield Liger ran right on the ice.  
"FIRE!" The black Command Wolves stopped in their tracks and all three fired their guns. It hit the ground and the ground crumbled underneath the Shield Liger.  
"Oh no! AHHHHHH!!!" The Shield Liger fell to its doom down the dark, deep hole. A roar was the last thing they heard before a giant rumble of impact.  
"You can't outrun General Kyto." General Kyto was a tall adult with long gray hair and hazel eyes. He wore a black uniform.  
"General, now what?" asked the pilot of another Command Wolf.  
"We have to be sure he's dead. For all we know, he's a spy for the Republic! We camp here overnight. If he doesn't show his face, I'll send some troops to recover that Liger. If he is alive, I highly doubt he's going anywhere."  
  
The young pilot opened his eyes. He looked up and saw his situation. The Shield Liger wasn't running and was on its side. He was stuck in a deep ruin/cave. He stepped out from his Zoid as the Shield Liger's orange hatch opened up. Out stepped a young male, around 15 or 16. His hair was brown and messy and his eyes where a bright blue. He was wearing a dark gray vest and dark green pants. Under the grey vest was a blue sweatshirt. "Brrrrr," he told himself. "It's f-f-f-freezing!" He looked at his Liger. Sparks flew from different pieces. The Shield Liger had burn marks and rust, but that was before he was shot up. The small gun-cannon on top failed to work and the Shield didn't work at all. "Piece of junk! If you weren't a rare Zoid, I'd have never had bought you." He walked more into the ruins. He brought with a small flashlight. Small, but bright. He moved it around. Nothing but icy caverns. No sign of anything wood. No wood equals no fire. No fire equals one cold night. "This sucks."  
On his way back to his Shield Liger, he tripped over a chunk of ice. With a "Oof!" he fell flat on his face. His face pressed against the cold, loose snow. He lifted his head out of it. "Damn, that is COLD!" He blew the snow away, revealing the icy ground. But that's not all it revealed. "Ahh!" He shot up while looking into the clear ice. Under it was a pair of black eyes and what looked like a blue dinosaur head. Curious, he brushed away the rest of the snow. Two short arms were revealed. Then large feet. Then a long tail. It looked like a small blue T-rex. But...it was robotic? "What kind of Zoid is this?" Wanting to get it out, he began to smack the ice with the bottom of his flashlight. The first hit did nothing, but the ones after began to crack the ice.  
It wasn't too many hits until he felt a vibration. The T-Rex Zoid thing began to move. The ice began to crack and the kid dashed out of the way. Seconds later, the beast burst out of the ice. It was about the boy's size, but a little bigger. Big enough for him to at least ride on. The blue creature began to shake the remaining ice off him. Then it tilted it's head back and let out a rusty, screechy roar. "Holy crap. An...Organoid???" His voice caught the Organoid's attention. The kid froze. The Organoid began walking towards him. He froze as the creature approached. Was it gonna eat him? It placed its head inches from his face. It began sniffing him. Maybe it was gonna eat him. Then it let out a happy growl. Almost like a cat purr. It ment no harm. It like him. He put his hand out and began to pet his metal plated head. The boy smiled. "Hi. I'm Jake. Do you have a name?" He let out a low growl. "Must not." Jake began to think of a name. "You know who you remind me of? My cat, Simon. He was so affectionate when we met. Just like you. So I'm gonna name you Simon." The Organoid let out a happy growl. "Simon it is."  
  
An hour later, Jake was still sitting in the cockpit, trying to start the Shield Liger back up. "I can't believe this! Still not working!" Simon walked over to examine it. "Don't bother, Simon. It's a piece of junk." Simon still took a look around. "I was so stupid. Shield Liger's are rare, so I jumped at the chance to buy it! But it was in crudey condition. The small guns on top don't work and the Shield doesn't either. I thought I'd take it out for a ride. Next I know, I got three Command Wolves trying to kill me." A cold rush of wind came at Jake. "Brrrr. Geez, why won't this work?" A light blue glow caught Jake's attention. "Huh?" He looked over. Simon was glowing that color. Jake hopped out of his Zoid. "Simon, what's wrong?" Suddenly, Simon took off into the air at a tremendous speed. He came crashing back down as a large, blue light. It hit the Shield Liger. Simon disappeared. At that moment, the Shield Liger began glowing light blue as well. Jake took a few steps back. The dents, burn marks, rust, scratches. Everything that made the Shield Liger look crummy vanished. It now looked new and mint. Just the way it should have been. "WOW!" But then a thought occurred. Simon did this...but where is he? "Simon! Simon!" Suddenly, the Shield Liger stood up on its own. It looked down at Jake. "Simon?" The Shield Liger let out a small roar. "Wow! So it is true. Organoids can meld with a Zoid." The hatch opened on the Liger's head as it lowered it to the ground. "Get in? You bet!" Jake hopped inside the cockpit. "Wow! Everything is fixed. No cracks in the computer screen. No broken Joysticks. And I may be a crummy pilot, but you'll help me out. Won't you, Simon?" The hatch closed. Simon activated the heating vents. "Ahh! Yeah, that's just what I needed!" The Shield Liger may its move. It jumped at the cavern's sidewall, bouncing off and hitting the other. It did this repeatedly as it climbed up.  
  
"General Kyto," said one of the Command Wolf pilots. "Sir, we've been here for hours now. There is no way a pilot with his inexperience can get back up. I bet he can't even get his Zoid running!" As his bickering ended, the Shield Liger popped out of the hole.  
"You were saying?" asked General Kyto. Then he thought to himself. "Is that the same Liger? It's all fixed up. And how the hell did he repair it and get enough experience to climb back up here?"  
"Very cool, Simon," said Jake. Just then there was a blast next to the Shield Liger. The middle Command Wolf, Kyto's, fired at him. "Those guys again?" Jake grinned. "Ready for some action, Simon?" Shield Liger let out a roar of anger and excitement. "My thoughts exactly! Let's show these guys what a Shield Liger is capable of!" Jake's Liger began rushing at the Command Wolves.  
"Suicidal, huh? Fire!" All three fired their heavy guns. The Liger activated its now working shield. A dome shaped wall covered the front and sides of the Shield Liger. Not a single shot pierced through. The Shield Liger dashed faster. Kyto moved and the other two Command Wolves plowed through by the incredible shield the Liger produced. The fell on their sides. Their Zoids officially out of commission. Kyto stood standing. "I don't know how you're doing this kid, but it ends here!"  
"I don't think so! Let's get him, Simon!" The Liger let his shield down and began rushing at the lone Command Wolf.  
"Fool! Only a careless person leaves his defense down, or someone very stupid." The Command Wolf began blasting again. His first shot was aiming dead for the Liger. But the Liger quickly strafed right and the shot missed. "Huh? No way it can be that fast!" Another shot, but the Liger repeated the strafing move in the opposite direction, to the left. "I'm seeing things! How can he be so fast?" He kept firing in panic and it kept dodging the shots. Finally, the Liger leaped into the air and swiped its mighty claw. It landed, facing away from the black Command Wolf. It aimed its guns at the Liger as it turned around. "Heh heh. You missed. And now you have your back turned. You're defenseless. I bet you're feeling really stupid right about now." Kyto pulled the trigger. What's this? No shot? He pulled it again and again. Suddenly, he heard a huge thump next to his Zoid. He looked in horror as his weapon lie next to him, hacked off. He didn't miss after all. Jake's Liger turned around, aiming its gun at the Command Wolf.  
"Who's feeling stupid now?" With those words said, Jake blasted the Command Wolf until it fell to the ground and could not stand. Right after words, the Shield Liger turned around and ran away into the horizon.  
"That's no ordinary Zoid!"  
  
Jake and Simon sat atop a mountain around a warm fire. Jake took half of his sandwich he was saving and gave it to his new partner and friend. "That was incredible, Simon!" he said. "We totally blew him and the other guys away. I thought I sucked, but you guided me the whole way!" Simon looked as if he was smiling. "I never really had any friends as a boy, Simon. But I know that you and me will be buds forever. Right?" Simon growled and nodded. "Awesome. Finish up. We've got a long trip out of the polar region ahead of us." Jake stood up and yelled off the mountain top, Simon standing right behind him. "Watch out, Guylos Empire! The ultimate team has arisen! Jake Takawa and Simon!" 


	2. CH 2: The Fellowship of the Zoid

ZOIDS: PRELUDE TO DESTINY  
"The Fellowship of the Zoids"  
  
Jake spent the next couple of days in the polar region. Simon, melded with the Shield Liger, walked through the cold snowstorms. Jake couldn't see in front of him. All he could see was white fog and snow hit the windshield. "Simon, do you know where we are?" The Shield Liger roared while shaking his head. "Darn. Take a rest, pal." With those words said, the Shield Liger collasped. "Cold, Simon?" Again, the Shield Liger shook his head. "Okay. I'd invite you out of the Zoid and into the cockpit, but if you're okay...." Jake fell asleep soon afterwards as the sunset and the moon rose.  
  
From the direction of the sunrise walked three Zoids. A Spinosapper, which looks like a white raptor with a black half circle on its back. A Gun Blaster, looking like an iguana with sharp teeth and many guns on its back. And finally, a König Wolf. Looks like a white wolf, but more like a real wolf. Each had there own Zoid Warrior.  
Of the Spinosapper was Kayla. Kayla was 15 with long brown hair down slightly past her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore a red sweatshirt and a red skirt that went down to her knees. She had a smile that could melt any boy's heart. In the Gun Blaster was another girl named Alex, short for Alexandra, age 17. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned. She wore tight blue jeans and an orange tank-top. In the König Wolf was a male named Dart, also 17. Dart's hair was blonde and had green eyes. He wore black pants and a black T-Shirt under a red vest. On his head was a red headband.  
"I'm hungry," said Kayla.  
"We'll eat soon," said Alex. They too had entered the polar region. But they were soon on their way out. It was then Dart noticed something to the right of them.  
"You guys see that?" he asked. His wolf dashed over to a wreckage spot. Alex and Kayla followed. They got close enough to see what it was Dart seemed so interested in. The remains of three abadoned black Command Wolves. They were totaled.  
"Nice," said Alex. "Looks like a fight was here! These Command Wolves are messed up!"  
"We should be going," said Kayla. The three Zoids left the wreckage area, in curiousity.  
  
Upon the next couple hours, the Zoid Warriors became bored and restless. No more storms within the last few hours, so traveling clearly was much easier. "This is so boring," said Alex. "Where's the Empire? I want some action!"  
"Is that all that entertains you?" asked Kayla.  
"Hey, without fights, we would have never had met." What Alex ment was that about a month ago, they all were stuck in a battle to save their counties. After a huge battle with some enemy Zabats and Molgas, they decided to hunt down the Imperial forces, in hopes of defeating them.  
"Yeah, you have a point." Kayla looked ahead of her. She saw a giant pile of snow. Then she noticed something blue under it. "Look! I think something is under that! Something blue!"  
"It's called ice," said Dart.  
"I'm checking it out!" The Spinosapper dashed towards the giant snow pile.  
"IT'S ONLY ICE! Geez, she's so curious." The Spinosapper circles the snow pile slowly. It bent down and began scraping the snow off. More blue came into view. It kept digging. Suddenly, she came across something orange. She kept digging. She dug up teeth. She then knew what it was.  
"Dart! Alex! Come, quick!" The Gun Blaster and König wolf dashed over. "Just ice, huh?" It was clear what it was. A Zoid. A Shield Liger.  
"Okay, sorry. Let's take a look." Their Zoids lowered their heads to the ground, and each Warrior climbed out carefully. "Whoa! Man, it is freezing!"  
"My legs are cold," said Kayla.  
"Hey, I have no sleeves," said Alex. "L-L-Let's just look at this Zoid." Kayla walked over to the Shield Liger's head. She took slow steps, having this strange fear it was going to jump up and eat her. It sounded silly, but it's true. She climbed on the head of the Liger. Not knowing how to open it, she banged a couple times on the glass. Nothing. She hit it a couple more times. This time, it worked. The hatch slowly opened. Kayla couldn't believe her eyes. Inside was a young boy, around her age. It was Jake. Kayla gasped. Jake was in bad shape. His lips purple and he was curled up into a little ball to keep warm. Kayla's heart stood still. He was freezing to death. "What? What do you see?"  
"Someone's in here! He's freezing to death!"  
"What?" Her and Dart dashed up the Liger's head. They saw Jake, barely breathing and shivering. Dart helped Kayla lift him and they carefully carried him out. At the same time, someone woke up. As they got away from the Shield Liger, the Zoid stood up and shook the snow off it like a wet dog shaking off water. Kayla screamed and Alex embraced Dart in fear. The Liger looked down at Jake. His condition. Then Simon realized. When he fell asleep, he must have unknowingly shut the heat off. The Shield Liger let off a blue glow. A bright blue light shot out of the Zoid and came speeding towards the ground. It took form before landing. The form of a blue robotic T-Rex. Jake's Organoid, Simon. Kayla, Alex, and Dart froze in fear. Simon approached them very quickly. The Organoid looked down at his dying friend. Alex moved towards her Zoid to get her heating lamp. Provides both light and heat within a certain area. Simon just stared at Jake.  
"We're going to help him," said Kayla. "We aren't here to hurt him!" Simon could understand what she was saying. Organoids are far from stupid. Alex came rushing back with her Heating Lamp. She turned it on and set it down.  
"Keep him around it," she instructed.  
  
Night fell hours later. There was a small circle space of grass. The snow there had melted within a 15 feet radius due to the Heat Lamp. Jake laid, covered up in blankets. Simon stood by him. Kayla and Alex tried to eat their dinners, but were too busy praying for Jake to live. Simon began to sniff the air. He smelled the chicken Alex was eating. Alex stood up and walked slowly to the blue Organoid. "Do you want some?" she asked. Simon nodded. She broke off a good hunk and extended her arm out to Simon. Simon used his tongue to lick it up and gobble it down in one bite. Kayla walked up next to Alex. Kayla's hand shook as she extended it towards the Zoid. She laid it upon its head and stroked it slowly. Simon purred as she did this. Dart walked over from his Zoid with an armful of blankets.  
"Making new friends?" he asked. Just then, they heard a groan. They looked down at Jake. His lips were pink again and he was warm. He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Simon. He smiled happily.  
"Simon..." he let out. "Hey, boy. How's it going?" Simon growled happily. Jake looked to the other side. He saw the other people. "Who are you guys?"  
"We're the people who just saved your life," said Alex.  
"I'm Kayla," she introduced. "Over there is Dart, and that's Alex. What's your name?" Jake sat up, pushing the balnkets off his torso, but keeping his legs covered.  
"Jake," he said. "Jake Takawa. And this is my Organoid, Simon."  
"Organoid?" asked Dart. "That's an Organoid?"  
"You better believe it." Simon put a tough guy face on.  
"An Organoid and a Shield Liger. You could become a great use to us."  
"What are you implying?"  
"Not implying. Asking. Do you want to join us in our quest against the Guylos Empire. That is, if you can pilot well."  
"Pilot well? Buddy, me and Simon took down three black Command Wolves! I can pilot!"  
"That was you guys?!?!" Jake nodded. With that, it was decided. Jake was now apart of the team. A Fellowship of the Zoids.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Guylos Empire Polar Camp....  
  
"Explain one more time, General," said Admiral Gordon. "What happened."  
"Yes sir," said General Kyto. "A Shield Liger entered our zone. The pilot was terrible and the Zoid was old and crudey. We shot him down into some frozen ruins. Hours later, his Zoid came back, new--"  
"Stop! You said it was old and crudey."  
"It was. But this one was in top condition! I don't know how. May I continue?"  
"Yes."  
"He took down my men with his Shield acting as a battering ram. I tried to shoot him, but the Zoid moved too fast. It dodged all my shots."  
"Hmmm...quite good for such a terrible pilot! And dodging the shots of the great Kyto."  
"You think I'm making this up?"  
"No, I think you're exaggerating the truth." Kyto stood up in anger. He glared evilly at his superior.  
"Believe what you want!" With that, he turned around and stormed out of the room. Gordon grinned.  
"I will. And I believe there is more to this Zoid than meets the eye."  
  
Hey all! Jake here! Next time on Zoids, a feirce battle rages on between the Guylos Empire, and a Republic Supply Depo. What's this? Liger parts? I have an idea. Next time on Zoids: "Sword and Shield." 


	3. CH 3: Sword and Shield

ZOIDS: PRELUDE TO DESTINY  
"Sword and Shield"  
  
The calm desert was quiet that night. The wind blew sand around in little swirls. In the distance, you could hear a coyote howl. This desert had small stone mountains all around. Deep in this desert was a Republic Supply Depo. It contained rare weapons and a few Republic Zoids, like gray Command Wolves, a couple of Pteras, and Cannon Tortises. Working in the small depo were twenty workers/technicians, ten Zoid Warriors, and one Depo Commander. Commander Clyde. He was a brown haired 24-year-old. He stood on a cat walk, looking down on the Pteras getting their wings polished. He looked at the weapons hanging from the ceiling. A bigger gun for the Cannon Tortises. Some missile launchers for the Pteras, and only one Command Wolf gun. Just its average 20mm Double Cannon.  
Clyde looked through his clipboard he held. Notes, notes, and more notes. It never changes. Just the boring data. Clyde's personality is like a high school student. They get bored easily, and when it looks like they are paying attention they really just zoning out. Clyde wishes he could pilot again. Him and his Gordos with his mk.II upgrades. But a siege of Red Horns put that Zoid out of commission for quite a while and left Clyde with a limp in his right leg. It'd go away eventually says the doctor. But eventually has been three months. Clyde was able to ditch the cane last week, so that tells him it's getting better.  
He looked down at his workers. "Hey," he shouted. "Don't screw around with that metal cutter!" They all nodded, then laughed. Clyde gets no respect because he was the youngest one there and because he was the youngest commander in the Republic Army. They look to him as a kid who just became class president and thinks he's all high and mighty by giving orders. That wasn't Clyde. That's only what they thought.  
"Sir," said a technician to Clyde.  
"Yes?" Clyde replied.  
"Sir, the package has arrived."  
"You mean they actually found what I've been asking for?"  
"Yes, sir." Clyde felt like a little boy coming downstairs to christmas morning. The technician led Clyde to a a bigger, empty metal room. He looked down off the catwalk to a large metal box with random numbers on it. Clyde could barely contain his excitement. "Sir, I don't mean to be annoying, but why would you want these parts?"  
"Well, I was hoping to add them to my personal Weapons collection. These are very, very rare."  
"Collecting Zoid weapons?"  
"Some people collect rocks. Some bottle caps. I collect Zoid weapons."  
  
The quiet desert was interrupted by tremors. Earthquake? No. Worse. Marching through the desert was an army of Red Horns and Molgas. Estimate of six Red Horns and twenty Molga's, nearly all of them with computer pilots. Leading this army was Admiral Gordon in his powerful black Iron Kong. The Iron Kong was enquiped with a huge bazooka on its shoulder. Though this Zoid is relatively slow, it has much power and is heavily armored. Gordon grinned evilly. He knew of the Republic Supply Depo. He knew of its weapons and Zoids. His Iron Kong walked through the desert, causing temors each time its knuckles hit the ground. Though, he was being watched.  
"What's this?" asked Jake. The Zoid group of four were on a cliff about a mile from the Empire's marching army. They were in their Zoids, looking down upon the Empire's assault. Jake's Shield Liger roared. "I don't like the looks of it either, Simon."  
"Finally!" shouted Alex. "A fight."  
"Hang on," said Dart. "We can't just go into battle with them."  
"Let's find out where they are going," suggested Kayla. "We'll follow them from up here." With no words, they agreed with Kayla and went on their way.  
  
"Commander Clyde," said a Zoid Warrior. Clyde looked over from his clipboard to the pilot.  
"Yes?" asked Clyde.  
"Look, sir. My Command Wolf needs a good polishing and a bit of repair in the left back leg. You seemed to have put it off today."  
"I did?" Clyde looked through his clipboard, flipping through papers. Great. Now he had to read. "Well, I don't see anything, but I'll have the guys get right on it anyway." Seconds later, the Depo began to shake violently. "What is this?" said Clyde trying to keep his balance.  
"We're under attack!" a random person shouted. Red lights began flashing.  
"All Zoid Warriors to their respectible Zoids immediately!" shouted Clyde. Clyde swayed back and forth during the shake, trying to make it to the control room. As he entered the control room, he sat in the chair and flipped on the monitors. He could see the Red Horns blasting their giant guns. The Molgas charging forward. And the black Iron Kong standing behind them all. Clyde knew that Iron Kong. "Gordon...damn you." He kept watching. He could see the Command Wolves charge out of the Depo. Two Pteras units followed behind. Crawling out lastly was the Cannon Tortises. "Pteras units, stop the first wave of Molgas! Fire your Air-to-ground missiles!"  
"Roger that!" said a Pteras pilot. The swooped over past the first wave. They pulled up, turned around, and flew back, firing the missiles. Multiple explosions were seen as the Molgas exploded in a wave of fire. "I hate bugs." A explosion on their wings took the Pteras pilots by surprise. "We're hit! We're going down!" The two Pteras, wings on fire or smoking terribly, crashed into the ground and skid across the sand. They were out of commission. The shot had been fired by the Iron Kong. Gordon laughed evilly. Clyde watched as the Command Wolves fell victim to the Red Horns. Clyde saw no alternative. He got up out of his seat and ran out of the control room.  
  
"The base is ours," said Gordon calmly. "Finish those Command Wolves and Cannon Tortises." Five Molgas crawled their way to the Depo. Within only just a few seconds from victory, the five Molgas exploded. "What???" Stepping out of the fire was another Zoid. A large green Stegosaurs-type. It had a large upgrade on its back. It was a long range, powerful gun. It was Clyde and his Gordos. The Gordos walked very slow and very weak. Because it wasn't fully repaired. Nor was the pilot. "Well, well. Clyde. So happy to see you again. Back for another injury?" Clyde said nothing. His gun did the talking. He fired and took out two Red Horns in three shots. "Oooh. Tough guy. Stay back, boys. This punk is mine." The Iron Kong began moving. In panic, Clyde fired shot after shot. It could not even dent the Iron Kong. "Your shots are useless."  
"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Clyde. The Gordos swung its spiked tail at the Iron Kong. Still to no avail. The Iron Kong pulled his fist back and released a strong, strong punch. It sent the Gordos flying backwards, landing on the hard ground. Clyde's Zoid could no longer fight. Clyde was helpless.  
"Other way around, Clyde. I'm going to kill you!" He aimed his Bazooka at the defenseless Zoid. Locked on, all Gordon had to do was just click the button on his joystick. On click, and Clyde's life would end. "See you in hell." Before Gordon could pull the trigger, his Zoid was tackled by a blue object. He threw the blue object off him. It landed in front of him on his feet. Jake's Shield Liger. The rest of the Zoid gang helped back up the Depo's army, making Alex very happy. "Are you the Shield Liger I've heard about?" asked Gordon.  
"Maybe," said Jake. "If you're talking about the same Shield Liger that took down your black Command Wolves, then I'm guilty as charged." The Iron Kong fired a gaint blast at the Shield Liger, causing a massive explosion.  
"Weak." As the smoke cleared, the Shield Liger stood intact, protected by its shield. "Then again..." Jake's Liger charged at the Iron Kong, shield being used as a plow. The Iron Kong placed his arms out, pushing him back. "Still not enough. Your defense may be good, but your offense against me is terrible! You may have beat Kyto, but I'm a different story." Clyde's Gordos stood up, but he was unable to fight. It started back to the base. Jake pushed harder, but it wasn't doing any good. The Shield Liger began digging into the ground.  
"Come on, Simon!" said Jake. "We can do this!" Gordon gave one final push, and the Liger rolled backwards on its sides. Clyde ordered two Command Wolves to help guide Jake back into the base. They became his cover as the Shield Liger stood up painfully and limped back to the base.  
"Jake's damaged!" said Kayla.  
"He'll be fine," said Alex. "Concentrate on the fight. These Molgas are easy, but those shots from the Red Horns aren't helping."  
  
Jake climbed out of his Zoid, and Simon also came out of the Zoid. Simon was very weak. He was also in pain. Simon feels every hit the Zoid takes. Clyde got out of his Gordos. The two Command Wolves went back into battle. Clyde approached Jake and Simon. "I don't know who you are," said Clyde. "But thank you." Simon stood up painfully.  
"Take it easy, Simon," said Jake.  
"An Organoid?"  
"Yup. His name is Simon." Ryan looked around the base. "Wow. Nice place."  
"Listen, kid--"  
"Jake."  
"Sorry. Jake. Go into the hangar and grab some tools."  
"Stay, Simon." Jake took off, but then stopped. "Ummm..."  
"Go through that tunnel over there."  
"Thanks." Jake rushed that way into the dark tunnel. He came into a giant hangar with a box of tools on the ground. He picked them up, but stopped dead in his tracks. He starred up to a giant metal box. It was huge. He wiped some dust off. He read the label and gasped. "I have an idea!" He ran over to a nearby keypad. He pushed the green button, then steered the Crane Claw. It felt like a claw machine. He dropped it on top of the box. He lifted it up while tightening the grip. He moved it into the the tunnel above that lead to the other room his Zoid was in. He raced back the way he came. Clyde looked up to see his box move into the room and set down onto the floor. "Hey! Are those what they say they are?"  
"Yes! But what are you planning on doing with them?"  
"Do you want to win this battle?"  
"....yes."  
"Then equip them on to my Shield Liger. That and replace my gun with that Command Wolf gun hanging up there." Clyde turned to the twenty technicians.  
"You heard him! Move! Get those parts on!"  
  
"We're not going to last much longer," said Alex. A Molga was blasted away by her massive guns of her Gun Blaster. "Then again, I'm having so much fun!"  
"That Iron Kong is mine!" said Dart. He began charging the ape Zoid with his König Wolf. He jumped into the air, preparing for the strike of his massive claw. Suddenly, without warning, the Iron Kong whipped around. His arm smacked the König Wolf a good distance. Dart's Zoid skid through sand, out of commission.  
"No!" screamed Alex. "Dart!" Dart replied with a painful moan. "You damn dirty ape!" Alex released every she had. They each hit the Iron Kong with explosive impact. They left marks, but no damage. Alex kept firing. She was filled with rage. He had hurt the boy she secretly had a crush on. The boy who she flirts with constantly. Gordon had enough. He fired his Bazooka at the Gun Blaster. The Lizard Zoid could not withstand the blast. Kayla's Spinosapper was the only one left. She was already damaged badly taking down the last couple of Red Horns. The Iron Kong stood right in front of the Spinosapper. Kayla wimpered in fear.  
"Please," pleeded Kayla. "I don't wanna die."  
"You should have thought about that before you interfered," growled Gordon. He aimed his Bazooka at her. He was locked. "Good-bye."  
"Hey, ape-guy!" said a familiar voice. He turned around and the gang looked on. It was Jake and...the Shield Liger? Well, the head was a Shield Liger, and the body too. But the gun was better and the legs had different armor plates. Blue with white horizontal plates. The back legs had mini- thrusters for speed boost. "I'm your oppenent, here!"  
"Then come and get me!"  
"Simon! Let's get him!" Simon stood aside the new Liger, glowing light blue. He flew into the air using the thrusters on his back. He went high into the air and came back down like a blue comet into the Liger. He caused a shockwave, like rings water makes when a pebble is dropped in. The Liger roared, signaling Simon and Jake were ready. A group of Molgas surrounded the Liger. "Oh, I don't think so." Jake's weapon turned in the direction of each Molga, while Jake controlled all the shots. The first two were taken down simply. Then they began to circle his Zoid, like vultures around a dead body. Simon not once got scared, nor did his partner. If he could stop them from moving, they'd be easy targets. The Molgas picked up the pace a bit. Jake had an idea. He moved the Liger's claw into the air. He paused a moment before bringing it crashing down upon one of the slower ones. He was damged. The others, unable to stop, hit the damaged one, creating like a Zoid traffic jam. They were still, easy targets now. Each one was taken down with a shot from each barrel. They never even got a chance to fire.  
From the corner of his eye, Jake caught two Red Horns that Kayla must have missed. They fired their heavy guns at the Liger. Four metal flaps came out from the Liger's mane. The shield went up, deflecting all the shots. He used the boosters to rush at them, using the shield-plow technique to knock them both on the ground. Once past them, he skided backwards as he jumped and did a complete 180. He finished them with his gun. They were through.  
"Impressive!" said Gordon. The Liger began charging at the Iron Kong with vicious force. Gordon fired his gun. The Liger put its shield up. The shot slightly slowed him down, but did not damage it one bit. "Your shield is useless against me. So is your gun!"  
"Who says I'm going to use them against you?" retorted Jake. He turned the shield off, activated the boosters, and slightly moved to the left. Was he going to just run pass him? No. Far from it. Gordon's eyes bulged. He couldn't believe it. Out of nowhere, blades popped out from its sides. Blade Liger blades! Gordon began to panic. He fired shot after shot. The Liger moved side to side, out of the way of his powerful blast. "It's not like we haven't done that before!" The Liger came in too close. Gordon had one last resort. He brought up the fist of his Kong. With a mighty swing towards the Liger, he thought he was victorious. To Jake and Gordon, it was like in slow motion. The fist was aim dead for the head of Jake's Zoid, but it ducked enough for the punch to miss completely. Sparks flew from the Kong's torso as the right blade cut through him like a jack-knife through tissue paper. The blade went all the way through. The Liger stood, facing away from the Iron Kong. He looked okay. Up until he felt his Zoid move. Was it moving? Only the top half. The Iron Kong fell into two pieces. The arms, torso, and head. The other half, just the legs. The cut couldn't have been anymore clean or smooth.  
"So, Gordon," said Jake, sounding a bit cocky. "What have we learned today? Not to mess with me and Simon. And more importantly, not to hurt my friends!" Jake and the others heard screeching in the sky. Swooping down were two Zabat units. The each took an arm of the Iron Kong and flew off.  
"We'll meet again, kid!" were Gordon's last words before he was out of sight.  
  
Within a couple of hours, all Zoids were repaired and fully functional. Jake and the others (including Simon) stood in front of their Zoids, while Clyde, who had on a sling and a head-bandage, stood in front of his men, facing away from the base.. He shook Jake's hand. "Very good piloting," he complimented.  
"Do you want your parts back?" asked Jake. Clyde smiled and shook his head.  
"No, you keep them. I was going to let those Blade Liger Parts sit and gather dust. Atleast with you, they're being used for a good cause." He reached in his sling and pulled out a sort of security card. "Here. Use this at any republic base. With that, they'll know you know me and give you a warm welcome."  
"One last thing," said Alex. "Jake, what is it? Is it a Shield Liger or Blade Liger?"  
"It's very original," said Dart.  
"It looks very cool," said Kayla. Clyde handed Jake a bottle of wine.  
"Give it a name," he told him. Jake took the bottle and thought real hard about what to call it. Suddenly, the name just came to him.  
"This Liger," he started, "has both sword and shield. Much like warriors do." Jake pulled his arm back to throw the bottle. "I christen thee..." He threw the bottle as he named his Liger. "THE WARRIOR LIGER." The bottle shattered against the Zoid's leg, spilling the wine everywhere.  
  
Hours later, they were on their way. Do they have a destination? No. But Jake has a goal. To show the Empire what a custome made Zoid can do.  
  
"Now you see it from my point of view," Kyto told Gordon in his office. "It's no ordinary Zoid. How can you blend two Zoids together and do so well?"  
"Kyto, you fool!" said Gordon. "He has an Organoid!" Kyto's attention went straight to those four words.  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
"I saw it with my own two eyes. A blue Organoid jumped into that Liger of his. I think he called it Simon or something."  
"I knew he couldn't have gotten good in a short amount of time!"  
"An Organoid?" said the voice of a young male. The young boy walked into the room, grinning evilly. "Allow me to rid of him. Him and his Organoid. We'd love to destroy that so called custome Zoid of his...wouldn't we, Shadow?"  
  
Hi. It's me, Kayla. On the next Zoids, there is something fishy going on down in a nearby cave. Meanwhile, Clyde is in over his head in trying to repair his Gordos so he may lead a squad against Kyto's troops. As for me...well, I need to tell Jake something. What you may ask? There's only one way to find out. On the next Zoids: "Battle Trap" 


End file.
